Memory
by LM3ALLEM
Summary: A memory is something that has happened and has been remembered. A memory can't be changed or messed with in any way, but for Maxine Caulfield, it's a thing of the past. Being able to reverse time came with some perks...(MaxXChloe)
1. You Hella Saved My Life

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Life Is Strange story and it's a PriceField fic, so, yeah. If I got something wrong about the storyline, please let me know, but don't be mean about it, okay?

It's pretty short too, if people don't want me to continue, I'll leave it at a one-shot. Sounds good? Alright! XD.

Memory

 **Chapter One;** **You Hella Saved My Life**

Enjoy!

* * *

When Chloe wakes up, the other side of her bed is cold. Her fingers stretch out, seeking someone-or a blanket- but only finding weirder items she used to cover the mattress, which probably needed a good washing, it was starting to reek. She expected Rachel or even Max to be there. Her missing friend and her old friend, both not here.

Just the thought of Rachel made Chloe want to shut her eyes again, to think about where she could possibly be. L.A.? She may never know, she was probably damned to this town. Never to leave. Never to see Rachel, if she is in L.A. But then there was a thought of Max. Maxine Caulfield. Her best friend back in the good old days. She was glad to have her back, but Chloe still has a bit of a grudge on her for leaving and not calling.

But, today, Chloe would meet her again at the dinner, to discuss more about 'Max's' superpower. Chloe just wished she could be her sidekick, Batman and Robin! But, alas, there would always be a Joker. And that would probably be Nathan or Victoria. Chloe props herself up on her elbow, there's enough light in the bedroom to see all her posters, graffiti, magazines, and the list continues.

Chloe pushed back a strand of her blue hair behind her ears and reached for her beanie, she felt naked without it. She swung her legs off the bed and slid into her black leather boots. She used to wear them around Rachel a lot, she loved them. The leather molded to her feet, she pulled on her punkish white tank and black jacket.

Chloe saw a few items on her dresser and just grabbed a handful of them, who knew what she might need on a adventure with Maxine Caulfield. She shoved all the random items in pocket and just heard them jingle around inside her pocket. She almost tripped on a bag at the door but quickly regained her balance.

"Fuck you evil bag of making people trip." She muttered and skid down the steps to the front door. It felt like her phone was have a seizure inside her pocket, must be Max. As she ran out, she texted Max a small message that she'd be running late. But something about Max's name made her happy, made a bubbly feeling rise in her chest.

She shrugged it off and got in her ugly-ass car to get to the Two-Whales. Her mother's diner. She just couldn't wait to see Max, she couldn't. It was like her blood was being filled with energy, energy she didn't know she had at this time. Finally, she arrived.

Through one of the front windows of the diner, she saw Max sitting at a booth, staring at the wold outside the glass pane, probably waiting for that hurricane, or tornado, to show up. Maybe even waiting for the sky to turn red. She looked pretty, her face fresh and clean, not an imperfection to be seen, her freckles made her even softer.

Chloe rushed in, she didn't want to be a creep for staring at her. She pushed open the door and stepped right on in. The place smelled the same, as always. A few truckers were having their morning coffee over by the counter and Trevor and Justin were eating.

Chloe just did what she always did, she was herself. She gave a quick fist bump to Trevor and casually walked down to Max's table, where she was talking to Chloe's mom. Chloe quickly shooed her off and hopped into her seat in the booth. Max was having those good ole Belgian Waffles, classic.

Chloe knew she told Max to come to the Two-Whales so they could talk about her superpower. The ability to reverse time, but, for some reason, Chloe didn't want to talk about that at the moment. The jukebox was playing some stupid song and the truckers were auguring about something.

But Chloe Price ignored it. All attention was on Maxine Caulfield. Chloe couldn't help but stare at her, she wore a smile on her face and a friendly glint was present in her eyes. Chloe could feel her cheeks warm up as Max looked at her, Chloe couldn't explain why she had this certain feeling around Max.

Like, her body was having a war inside. Lean over the table and kiss Chloe or just sit still. It was true, back in the day, Chloe had a little lady crush on Max. But she kept it hidden, maybe a reason why Max didn't call was because she felt awkward around her.

But Max never knew about Chloe's little crush..Did she? Well, maybe, after all these years, Chloe still has her lady crush on her. And those were the days before alcohol, which means she didn't do anything stupid-

"Chloe, you okay?" Max asked, her eyes softening. Chloe just realized that she's been staring at Max for a whole minute. Dammit. Awkward Chloe for the win.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Max." She answers, rather quickly. Max raises an eyebrow, the little bit of color on Chloe's face was draining, sweat was starting to seep out of her pores. Chloe wanted to tell Max, but she was afraid of her reaction. Wait, why was she afraid of Max's reaction?

Max was like a blooming flower in a dark world, the light at the end of the tunnel. But, she was still afraid, unknowingly, Max had the same feelings for her. Max finally finished up with her food and turned to Chloe again, she wanted to start a conversation, but she wished she had a better choice of things to say...

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Max asked softly and immediately regretted asking it. Before Max could go back to fix what she said, Chloe stopped her.

"Don't go back and change that." Chloe demanded, and Max did what she was told. Chloe felt her face get hot. The answer: Yes. What you're going to say: No. Exactly.

"The boys around here can yank out that stick that's up their ass." Chloe said a second later. Not wanting to make the conversation anymore awkward. Max giggled a bit.

"Well, I think I have one.." Max said shyly and shifted in her seat. It felt like Chloe had just been punched in the gut, but she kept that smile on her face.

"Really?! Who is it?" Chloe asked with a smirk and leaned over the table to get up all in Max's face. But Max knew what she wanted to do.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Chloe's. Her eyes fluttered shut, Chloe held the kiss, utterly surprised, but she wanted this. Her eyes fluttered shut too. It didn't matter if anyone in the diner saw them, Max could reverse time, but she'd be the only one to remember. Chloe wouldn't even think that she'd kiss her.

She wasn't interested in anyone else, yeah, there was Warren, but Max thought of him as more of a friend or brother. Chloe always wanted a kiss from Max, she would've practically done anything. Face the gods, even. The kiss wasn't a normal kiss, it was soft and sweet.

Max pulled away and quickly rewinded before a word could leave Chloe's mouth. But, Chloe kissed back..Does that mean? No, it doesn't. Max had rewinded to before she asked if Chloe had a crush.

Time to discuss superpowers..

A FEW HOURS LATER..

"MAX, HELP ME!" Chloe called out as the train began to get closer. Her foot was stuck in the train tracks, and she was squirming around like a fly stuck in a web. Her eyes were filled with panic, the bare skin on her chest and face looked ghost white. Max wasn't about to loose her best friend, not again.

"COME ON, MAX!" Chloe screamed, the train now visible in the tall trees. Max finally got a hand of the large spool of cable, she threw away the wedge and pushed it down from where she was standing, knocking out the train track control, and freeing Chloe.

Max dashed over to her, the train went past them like a rocket, almost making Chloe's beanie fly away. Max looked over at her friend.

"Chloe, you alright-" Max was cut off by Chloe pressing her lips to hers. Of course, she knew what Chloe's lips felt like against hers, from the diner. A kiss she doesn't remember, because it never happened. But, it was a bit of a surprise when Chloe kissed Max this time, probably because she's a bad girl? Is that the way to put it?

Chloe couldn't wait any longer. She slid her arms around Max's waist, bringing her in closer. Their lips moved in sync. Max put her arms around Chloe's neck and stood on her toes, considering that she was taller than her. But the same five words echoed in Chloe's head as they held onto each other..

 _You hella saved my life._

* * *

A/N: So, would you guys like me to continue? I hope so, I enjoyed writing this :).

Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to review!

 _Why so serious?_

 _-JOKER OUT_


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of chapters. I've been busy and just got off a much needed vacation, the sucky thing is that school starts the day after I put this up. I'll be entering the 8th grade.

And for the people who also follow me on insta, sorry I haven't been posting much, I do have some artwork that I might upload, but I really only upload what, I'm at least, happy with.

Sooo yeah XD Sorry guys, hopefully I'll be back to uploading chapters soon. And I might not be active at all for the next week or so because of a special day..? Eh, I'm gonna be turning 13 on the 24th XD.

(Of course I still have more to say XD)

*For any supernatural fans out there, I have plans for uploading a Destiel&Sabriel One-shot, so keep your eyes open for that XD

*There will hopefully also be a Riley&Clem story coming up soon, though some of the plot is still in development. (For: Batman)

*ALSO, TMWB will be ending in the next 3-5 chapters(For however long that takes me to put up) And sorry for all the spelling mistakesXD.

*The other chapters to Gladiator is still being written, I'm enjoying working with the OC's :)

*REDRUM is currently on hold.

*Memory: The rest of the plot is kinda in development, probably because I didn't expect so many people to follow and favorite it.

Alright then, now thats out of the way XD

 _Why so serious?_

-JOKER OUT


End file.
